


The Middle

by BadWigBrando



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWigBrando/pseuds/BadWigBrando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Rasa, Kankuro takes his birth right as the next king of Sunagakure. Can he redeem his country and make everything right for his kingdom and his siblings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Royalty AU. Instead of villages and Kages, we got kingdoms and shit 
> 
> [[ my second attempt at writing a fic. got the idea for talking to doodlingleluke about kankuro taking a leadership role and decided to explore the idea a bit. i hope you like it. ]]
> 
> sstellify.tumblr.com

“It’s only dawn. You don’t have to be up just yet.” 

Kankuro released a deep sigh, as if he’d been holding his breath the whole night. Leaning against the balcony of the palace rooftop, he didn’t turn to meet his sister. He kept his eyes on the horizon, watching the new day slowly make its arrival. 

Temari joined him at the railing, her back pressing against the cold metal. “You have at least...”she feigned counting the hours on her fingers “...about eight hours left. You should rest.”

Kankuro shook his head. “...everything’s gonna be different, Temari. I..I don’t know how I can even think about sleep right now. I don’t know how I’ve been thinking about sleep for the past two months.” 

It was late spring when their father was assassinated. Due to fa ailed attempt at conquering the neighboring kingdom, Kankuro and his siblings were left without a father and their kingdom without leadership; until today. Two weeks after Kankuro’s sixteenth birthday, it was decided that he would step up and take his father’s place. Being the eldest male, Kankuro always knew this day would come. He hoped it would have come later but there was no time to dwell on that now. Come noon, when the sun was at its peak, Kankuro would be inducted as the new king of Sunagakure and nothing would be the same. 

“It’s just nerves, Kankuro. Trust me.” 

“No, its not.” He countered. “I’m not nervous. I’m not scared. I’m just...there’s so much to do. I’m–”

“You’re overwhelmed.” She tilted her head back, attempting to meet his eyes. Her’s were soft and understanding, how they always were when he needed her. 

“...I’m overwhelmed.” He sighed again, resting his head against his hands. Temari pressed her hand against his back, rubbing him gently. 

“I know this is all a bit much but I know you can do this. Dad made sure that you were ready and I know he wasn’t always the most...encouraging....but he prepared you for this. You were born for this, okay?”

He looked up at her, taking in his smiling face. She was so sure of him. Even when they were kids, Temari was always on his side, always at his back supporting him. Their father had been tough and ruthless but Rasa was strong and he made sure his children has just as much strength. 

After the siege on Konohagakure, which ended in failure, Sunagakure fell further down its economic hole than anyone feared it would. They were poor and their people were suffering. Their father had done all he could and taking out Konoha was his last hope. That hope was gone and passed with their father’s dying breath and Kankuro was left to pick up the pieces. It was such a heavy burden for him. 

“I’ll never be dad, y’know.” He didn’t mean that in a bad way. Their father was a good leader who had decent intentions when it came to their state. He didn’t have the best support however and maybe if he did, things wouldn’t have gotten so bad. Maybe he would have been a better father if the kingdom had been more calm. 

His thoughts were broken when a soft laugh from his sister. “Well, of course you’re not gonna be like dad. You actually know how to smile.” She pinched his cheek, lightly tugging on his face until he pushed her off.

“You’re not gonna be anything like dad and that’s a good thing. Not because dad was terrible but because you can think of solutions that he never would have thought of.”

“But dad wasn’t terrible” he argued, “Dad knew what he was doing with the kingdom. He knew how to rule. He knew how to fix things. He always had a plan and then a back-up plan and then a back-up plan for that back-up plan. I swear, Temari. If you could have seen him. Whenever he wasn’t yelling at us or dealing with Gaara or threatening to throw me in prison with the worst of the worst criminals–”

“Wait–” Temari interrupted with a chuckle. “He actually threatened you with that. Good lord, what the fuck were you doing all the time?” 

“You know..just being the bad ass kid I always was.” They both shared a quick laugh before Kankuro continued. “But when he wasn’t dealing with us, he was so focused. He was so calm and collected. He knew how to talk to people, how to deal with them. That was the version of dad I admired. Not the yelling and abusive one but the one who knew how to inspire and how to handle his business.”

“So the side of dad that we should have seen more of...” Her arms were crossed as she stared at the dark sky, the light from the coming sun slowly easing it way above her head. She never saw her father in action, at least not as much as she wish she had. Temari always had an interest in politics and even though her father never discouraged her from learning about his job, he didn’t pay her enough attention either. 

After Kankuro was born, their father spent all of his time trying to build him up to be a leader. It was harsh, for all of them. When Kankuro didn’t meet his standards, there were heavy punishments. However, there were times when Temari wished that Rasa had put that much work into her, wished that he saw something worthwhile in her. She was the eldest before Kankuro or Gaara, but she wasn’t a male. That didn’t mean she didn’t give her all. She excelled at everything that Kankuro was suppose to excel at and she did it faster and better; but there was no changing her gender. 

After a few years of not getting the attitude from Kankuro that he wanted, Rasa moved on to their younger sibling, Gaara. He broke Gaara from an early age, stopped any compassion from entering his heart, something he said he always regretted not doing with Kankuro. Kankuro always had a heart for others. Temari called him sensitive, their father called him weak. He made sure to fix that “mistake” with Gaara and eradicated any trace of innocence that could have bloomed in him. From those ashes, a monster was born, a monster that their father was, at first, proud of. He immediately stripped Kankuro of his birth right and passed it on to Gaara. It was a decision none of his advisors or council members supported but it was the decision of a king nonetheless. It was out of everyone’s control, until it was out of their father’s control as well.

Gaara became a tyrant. He became bloodthirsty and terrorized the kingdom, leaving everyone in a constant state of panic and fear. Their father tried time after time to reason with him, to get him to calm down. After that didn’t work, he tried isolation, moving Gaara to a deserted part of the kingdom to live by himself. When Gaara’s thirst for power and blood would not be sated, Rasa resulted to assassination. Assassin after assassin was sent to Gaara’s home but unfortunately for Rasa, he had trained his son too well. It wasn’t too long until Rasa’s battalion began to dwindle. Gaara was a one-man army and Rasa’s dream for his kingdom soon turned into a nightmare. 

Now with all three of his children unfit to take his place, Rasa spent the rest of his time and energy on making sure the kingdom was revivable for whoever came after him. His final decree was to take out the competition for resources. If they could conquer or at least eliminate the neighboring states, maybe they could find hope again. He managed to convince Gaara to join their forces and they set off with their operation. Everything was going smooth until their father was double crossed and murdered. 

After their operation failed, the remaining troops fled back to Sunagakure; Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara among them. It was a hectic several months after that for the entire kingdom. They were vulnerable and weak and feared retaliation from Konoha. Thankfully, it never came but they refused take that mercy for granted. The advisors rushed to pick a new leader for Suna. Gaara technically still had the birth right but the counsel refused, denying Rasa’s wish. They deemed him too unstable to take the throne and gave the birth right back to Kankuro, deciding he would take the throne after his sixteenth birthday in the summer. 

Now they were here, eight hours away from Kankuro getting his crown. 

As the sun finally broke through the surface, Temari pushed off the balcony and stood up straight. There was a lot to do in preparation for today. “Hey...” she called Kankuro’s gaze to her. 

“I want you to know that I’m gonna be supporting you the entire time. There’s a lot to fix but you don’t have to do it alone. I’m here for you.” She ruffled her brother’s hair and gave him a one armed hug, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

“Heh..thanks, Temari. That means a lot.” 

“Now go get ready. Eight hours isn’t a long enough time before you have to make your last appearance as a prince.” She walked towards the door that lead to the rest of the castle. “By the way, what will be your first decree as the king? I’m sure you have a plan.”

Kankuro was trailing behind her, silently agreeing that it was time to get ready for the day. “I do..actually.” Temari paused at the door, waiting for him to reach her. 

“And that is?”

“I’m going to bring Gaara home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro asks Baki for help.
> 
> [[woo! chapter two! this is already the longest fic i've ever written. i'm pretty proud of myself uwu. thank you to everyone for reading and offering me support and compliments! please continue giving me your feedback!]]
> 
> sstellify.tumblr.com

Temari ran down the hall after her brother. Pulled apart once they entered the castle, staff members grabbed at them and directed them to their individual wings. Hours had passed before she could speak to him again and she had a lot to say.

“Kankuro!” she grabbed at his arm. The younger sibling stopped and turned to his sister, lightly tugging his arm from her. 

“Kankuro..what did you mean by you’re bringing Gaara home?” He straightened his sleeve, once crumpled under her fist. Readjusting his cufflinks, he spoke.

“I meant just that, Temari. Gaara needs to be here with us. He’s been isolated his whole life and he’s a menace out there.”

“So you think bringing him here will be a good idea?” She was incredulous. Gaara was always a problem child, he was such a problem child that using the term ‘problem child’ was an understatement. He was untrustworthy, dangerous, bloodthirsty, everything that their father wanted in a child and everything that they did not need in their lives.

“Temari. You said you trusted me, right?” He grabbed her by her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. “So trust me. I know what I’m doing. I have to meet with someone but we can talk more about it later, okay?” He gave his sister’s hand a squeeze before shuffling down the hall and turning a corner.

Kankuro entered a parlor, one of many throughout the castle. No one else was here but he knew that would change soon. Sitting down, Kankuro began to recollect memories, memories too distant in the past to be clear but enough to welcome nostalgia. In the rare moments when his father was a decent man, he would welcome Kankuro into this room, just outside of his study. In here, Kankuro would complete some of his studies. His father allowed him to absorb as much knowledge as he wanted from his vast book collection. Most of them were about war, strategies and combat skills. They weren’t all too interesting but whatever made his father happy...that’s all Kankuro used to want when he was a child. He wanted to make Rasa happy.

Then his father dropped him. 

His father put his own agenda above his family’s needs and now they were broken apart. Shattered into pieces.

“...I’m going to bring us back together.”

“Bring who back together?”

Lifting himself from his chair, he almost jumped into the other man’s arms. “Baki! You’re here!” Arms surrounded both of them as they exchanged a much needed embrace. 

“I’m always here and when the king calls for me, I never say no.” Baki stepped back, placing a hand on Kankuro’s shoulder and giving him a good look over. “You’re all grown up now. A man, haha.”

“Heh...I’m not king yet. Not for another few hours but I appreciate you coming anyway.” He gestured to the seats, insisting that they sit down and talk. Baki immediately picked up on the atmosphere change, his smile leaving his eyes. 

“Straight to business I see. It must be something serious.” His back rest against the chair board but he was already uneasy. 

“I thought you liked serious” Kankuro sat across from him. “You worked for my father for so long.”

“It depends on the subject, if I’m being honest. What’s on your mind?” 

Oxygen rushed through Kankuro’s nostrils and pass his lips, sucking and releasing the tension from the room. He knew this was not going to be an easy request but he had no one else to turn to. Baki, besides his sister, was the only person he could trust. The only person he knew would help him. 

When their father began to focus on Gaara, Baki was appointed to look after Kankuro’s studies. Occasionally, he helped Temari when she asked and was even given time with Gaara. He knew all of them just as well, maybe even better, than their father did. So there was no choice in who to ask.

“I want you to escort me somewhere.” Kankuro kept his expression even, but his eyes adverted Baki’s.

“Somewhere...” Baki leaned back in his chair, elbow prompted on the arm rest. An eyebrow raised into his head wrap. “ _Where_ , exactly?”

“...Shukaku.” He made eye contact then, holding them a steady as he could. This wasn’t a small favor, he knew. Everyone knew that Shukaku was a forsaken and forbidden part of Sunagakure. It was basically a prison. There were no guards, no funding. No-man’s land if one ever existed. Only the worst of the worst or the bravest of the stupid dared to venture there which made Kankuro understand Baki’s reaction. 

“What _exactly_ is in Shukaku?” His face was grim. Shadows descended across his features like a shift of light in the room. His reaction was no different from anyone else’s but Baki had a more personal past with the region of Shukaku. 

It was years ago, before any of Rasa’s kids born. Baki was tasked with leading a retrieval mission into Shukaku. An escaped criminal. There was overwhelming evidence that the criminal, along with his main operating base, were located with the heart of the city. He went in that day with everything he had and lost more than he could ever afford. 

“Do you know what’s in Shukaku?”

“Yes. Gaara is. Baki. I want to invite him to my coronation.” His hands moved with his words. He could already see Baki’s mind forming into a decision and he had to stop it. Baki was like a father to him in many ways and he knew, once his father made up his mind, there was no going back. 

“I don’t think you understood my question, Kankuro. Do you _know_ what is in Shukaku? Because its more than just your brother there. There are people worst than your brother. Demons and monsters that won’t even think _once_ before eating you alive.”

A half-hearted laugh formed in the heart of Kankuro’s throat. “I know its bad there but..those are just legends to scare kids to stay home. Gaara is there. Our father wouldn’t send his own son–”

“You don’t know!” Anger rushed through Baki’s body, pushing him to his feet. “And if you think that your father wouldn’t send your brother there, you don’t know your father as well as you think you do. He sent him there and he sent me there and I know how it really is.” He voice elevated to volumes that could have shattered the vases in the room. The air stood still as if in fear of the quake of his voice.

“Baki, I–” Kankuro was startled. He had never seen the other man so angry, so passionate. He didn’t stand, keeping himself in a vulnerable position, he pleaded with his eyes. “Baki, please. Demons or not, I need to get there. Gaara _needs_ to be here.”

“No. He doesn’t.” He didn’t sit. Instead he walked to the other side of the room, facing a wall. His hand covered his face as deep breaths entered and left his body. “Gaara does not need to be here and you do not need to enter that part of the kingdom with or without an escort.” 

Kankuro stood then but before he could counter, the door burst open with Temari in the doorway.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, Kankuro, and you can yell at me about it later but Baki...” she walked to him, her eyes filled with concern. “Kankuro wants to bring Gaara here and I do not think its a good idea. In fact, I think its a terrible idea.”

“Temari!” Kankuro injected.

“Temari..” Baki raised his hand, silencing them both. “I already know. He just asked and..I agree with you. It isn’t a good idea.” 

“Uh...really?” Temari looked between them. Kankuro’s face was a mixture of shock and defeat. How could both them not be willing to see his side of this?

“Gaara is still unstable and Shukaku is too dangerous for a king, especially a newly instated one, to wander around. Gaara is not being invited to this coronation.” 

Silence fell around them. Kankuro kept his eyes on Baki’s back, storming through how many more ways he could plead with him. He didn’t expect for Baki to be completely on board but to shut him down entirely...

Temari walked to Kankuro, reaching for his sleeve and pulling him with her. “Come on, Kankuro. The decision is made. Its not a good idea, you need to finish getting ready.”

“No.” He yanked his arm from her. Fury washed over his face, a look Temari rarely ever saw from her brother. “The decision isn’t made because you don’t make my decisions for me. And neither do you, Baki. I understand that the both of you have your feelings about our brother and about Shukaku in general but I refuse to let fear keep this family apart any longer. Now you both can either come with me..” He stepped away from Temari, feeling her attempt to tug on him again. “...or I’m going alone but Gaara is getting his invitation.” 

When neither of them replied, he shook his head and began to storm out of the room. “Then I’ll go myself.”

“Kankuro, wait.” She grabbed his wrist, her grip tight but pleading. “I know you care about Gaara and this family and I know you want to do something and fix dad’s mistakes but...we’re just asking you to think about this. This is a vulnerable time for all of us.”

Kankuro didn’t respond, she continued. “...just think, okay? Do you really think now is the right time for this?”

He turned to her, his wrist still in her grasp. Meeting her eyes, he communicated to her with everything in him. “Yes, I do.”

Now it was time for Temari to look defeated. There was no more arguing, no more convincing. Now, there was only planning. 

“Okay. We invite him but there’s still a problem. How are we going to get to him in time? Its going to take us hours just to get there, and granted we come back alive and in one piece, you’re gonna miss your own coronation.”

“We can hurry.”

“No, you can’t.” Baki walked over to them, interjecting his say into the matter. “Kankuro, I admire your heart and the faith you have in your brother and if you want to give him a chance..then I’ll stand by you but you are not going to Shukaku. Neither of you are. If you want to give him an invitation that bad, we’ll send a bird.” 

“A bird? You think it’ll reach him?” Temari asked.

“It’s your only option. Sunagakure trains the fastest and most precise hawks in the world. We can get your invitation to Gaara and if he wants to reply, he can send it right back. Does that sound good to the both of you?” Baki stepped between them, looking for any sign of disagreement. 

“Thank you, Baki. Lets hurry!” Kankuro dashed out the room, heading for the aviary, bypassing any staff attempting to stop him. 

Baki rested his hand on Temari’s shoulder, pulling her close to him. “I know you’re worried but..I trust Kankuro. His heart is in the right place and if anyone can make a difference, it could be him.”

Temari squeezed Baki with both her arms, a heavy sigh leaving her. “I hope you’re right.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro gets his crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Chapter 3! 
> 
> This was a particularly complicated chapter to write but I hope you all enjoy it anyway uwu. Again, thank you for everyone for reading and offering me support and great comments. It means the world to me.
> 
> (( also the ********** represent scene changes cause i don't know how else to introduce them without confusing everyone lol))
> 
> sstellify.tumblr.com

He opened his drawers frantically. Pull after pull after pull after pull of handles, Kankuro ripped through the room in a search. 

His mask was gone. 

Since Kankuro was a child, he had always worn a mask when greeting his people. His reasons varied over the years but he had never once gone without it. He didn’t expect for today to be an exception. 

A few members of his staff were tasked with moving his belongings from his current bedroom into the king’s chamber. He knew he should have grabbed it before any of them came in here but he assumed he would have time. 

What if they dropped it?

Or lost it? 

He sat on the floor, seemingly paralyzed. Thoughts were turning in his head, his anxiety rising higher and higher. What was he going to do? He knew he would have to show his face one day, but today? Today was not the day.

Temari stood at the door, staring as her brother’s body hasted around the room. She stepped in, moving light as a feather and grabbed Kankuro by his collar, stopping him in his tracks. Her brother jumped, shocked to see her but too stressed to care. 

“Temari, I don’t have time to talk. I need to finish getting ready and my mask is miss–” He ended his sentence as Temari held out her hand, his mask dangling between her fingers. 

“I saw it before anyone started moving your things out of here. I knew you’d be freaking out if you didn’t have it.” Kankuro leapt at her, his arms circling her body and lifting her up. He was so grateful to her. His sister always came through when it mattered the most. 

After setting her down, he reached for it, only to meet rejection as Temari pulled it away. “Don’t you think its time to retire this? Even dad didn’t cover his face when doing something as ceremonial as this.” She kept the mask just out of his reach. 

“Come on, Temari. I’m just...look, a lot is about to change. I’m getting my crown, Gaara’s coming home. Can one thing at least stay the same?” he pleaded, half-heartedly reaching out for his mask. 

Temari sighed and gave in, placing the mask on his face herself. “..you don’t know if he’s coming or not..” She fastened it around his head, playing pushing him away when she was done. “What if he doesn’t show?”

He straightened his mask, his eyes hopeful through the eye sockets. “Gaara’s going to come, Temari. He has to.”

“He really doesn’t...” It was almost a whisper. Her eyes traced the patterns of the carpets, moving to the wallpaper then the ceiling. 

“Why don’t you want him to come here? He’s our brother!” 

“And dad was our father, but I seem to remember us both not wanting him around!” Temari shouted. Her cheeks flushed red. She didn’t mean to raise her voice or to explode on Kankuro, especially not on a day like today. She crossed her arms over her torso, making herself smaller. “I’m sorry.” 

Kankuro moved his mask to the side, revealing half of his face. “Temari...”

“I don’t want you to get hurt. Remember how dad hurt you, hurt both of us? I know your heart is in the right place and deep down... _really deep down_...I want to help Gaara too, but..”

“But what?” Kankuro didn’t understand why everyone was so against him. Yes, Gaara had his past but as far as Kankuro was concerned, he was just as much of a victim of their father as he and Temari were. He deserved a second chance at life. “But what, Temari?”

“I’m scared! I’m afraid of him the same way I was afraid of dad. I’m afraid that you’re going to put all of your hope into him and all of your trust and he’s going to hurt you and I won’t be able to protect you. The same way I couldn’t protect you when dad–” she cut off, slapping her hand over her mouth as if he memory were too painful to even speak about. Kankuro stepped forward then, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She regained her composure, taking deep breaths to calm herself. “I couldn’t protect Gaara from becoming what he is and I hate it but I can protect you now.” Tears worked into her eyes. “Please don’t make it impossible for me to protect you. Please..don’t do that to me, Kankuro.” 

Kankuro pulled her into his arms. It was his turn to repay her for all the times she comforted him. “I’m so sorry, Temari. I really am. You’ve taken care of me so well in these past years.” He rubbed her back, slowing his breathing to encourage hers. 

She took several deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. Her arms felt so tiny wrapped around her brother’s large torso. Kankuro was growing up and soon, he wouldn’t need her to protect him anymore. He wouldn’t need her anymore. At that thought, her gripped tightened on him, pulling him as close to her as possible. 

“Dad almost took you from me. I’m not going to let Gaara do the same. I won’t give him that chance.” 

“No one’s gonna take me from you, Temari. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” He rested his cheek against her head, sighing, confident in his reply. Temari kept her embrace tight around him. She wasn’t so confident.

**********

“Its about time.” Baki greeted Kankuro and Temari as they made their way down the hall. He raised an eyebrow at Kankuro’s mask, exchanging a look with Temari. Her response was just a shake of her head, so he let it go. Some battles weren’t worth fighting. 

“Okay, Kankuro. Before this whole thing starts, I want you to know that I’m proud of you.” He pulled Kankuro close, grasping him by the nape of his neck. He brushed his lips against Kankuro’s hair.

It was the most affection Kankuro had ever received from anyone other than his sister. His face blushed red nad he was awkward for a few moment before clearing his throat. 

“Thanks, Baki.”

They pulled apart and Kankuro stared as Baki lead Temari to their places. Kankuro took a deep sigh before pushing his way through the thick curtain. 

He entered from the left of the throne room. The large hall was already crowded with people. At the forefront were the members of his soon-to-be council. Beyond the crowd, on the other side of the room, Temari and Baki stood. He immediately made eye contact with his sister. She offered him a smile and nodded towards the minister that was waiting for him. 

Kankuro was greeted with a wave of his hand, directing him towards the throne in the center of the podium. He walked to it, kneeling down just in front. As the minister began to talk, Kankuro scanned around the room, searching for his brother. It had been quite a few years since he’d seen him but not many people have Gaara’s signature candy-apple red hair. 

Unless he changed his hair color. 

Or was wearing a hat. 

He frowned when he didn’t spot him, shooting a glance towards Temari. His sister had the same idea. She kept her eyes on the crowd, waiting for her youngest sibling to make an appearance..or to cause trouble. 

When she looked back at Kankuro, she shook her head. There was no sign of him. Their little brother hadn’t shown up today, leaving disappointment for the both of them. 

Kankuro’s attention was brought back to the ceremony as the crown was placed on his head. It was heavy. As it settled into place, Kankuro felt the weight of his new responsibilities. The entire kingdom was now place on his shoulder and for just a moment, that weight was crushing. 

Kankuo felt paralyzed, only partially listening to the words that were being spoken. He felt his legs go weak and his hands lose their warmth. 

All of these people were counting on him to continue his father’s legacy. They were expecting him to be like Rasa but deep down, he knew he could never be his father. 

Kankuro shot another gaze over to his sister and he was shocked to find her eyes staring back at him.

She could sense her brother’s panic. He was worried. They all were. This was not a small deal by any means and a lot of pressure was going to be place on her brother, but she had faith in him. She knew he could do this on his own and delivered that message through her eyes. 

Kankuro smiled beneath his mask just as he was queued to stand. 

“I present to you now, Kankuro, King of Sunagakure,” the minister spoke, presenting Kankuro with a wave of his hand. 

Music played just as he stood, his back straight. Everyone in the room bowed to him, including his sister and Baki. He wouldn’t let any of them down.

He couldn’t. 

**********

“Can I have this dance?” Kankuro turned around to see his sister with her hand out, ushering him to the floor. 

“Temari..you know I don’t dance,” he commented. 

“Well, you do today. Come on.” She pulled him by his arm to the middle of the floor. Holding his hand in hers with one hand on his shoulder, she lead them around the room. 

“Are you honestly still planning on wearing that mask, even now?” She reached for it, attempting to pull it off. Kankuro leaned his head back and out of her reach. 

“Come on..Temari. Isn’t today _my_ day? Let me do what I want.”

She sighed but relented. He was right. Today was not a day for arguing, even over the pettiest of things. She would try to let him have his moment. 

Try.

“I’m just saying, if you took off that mask and showed how handsome you were, maybe some of these girls would dance with you.”

“You’re dancing with me,” he pointed out. 

Temari rolled her eyes. “I’m your sister. Sisters don’t count, idiot.” 

They continued to dance while making small conversation, a few jokes and jabs at each other’s expense, twirling around the room in a bubble of laughter and familiarity. 

“Hey, I want you to know I’m proud of you. You’re going to do great in this position and that crown looks great on you.” 

Kankuro smiled underneath his mask, his joy beaming through his eyes. Temari could already feel his ego expanding. 

“It’d look even better if you didn’t have that stupid mask on.” She only promised to _try_ not arguing with him. That didn’t include knocking him down a few pegs. 

“It looks cool! Whatever..I don’t expect someone who wears four ponytails to a coronation to understand.” Kankuro laughed as his sister punched at his chest. 

Before she could counter, they were interrupted. 

“Knock it off, you two. There’s something I need to talk both of you about.” Baki said, gesturing them out of the room and into the hall. 

The two siblings exchanged a look before following. Once in the hall, Baki gave a low whistle, calling his eagle to him. 

“My bird has returned from Shukaku. It actually returned a few hours ago. After the coronation, I went to go see if we had a response but there was no note attached to him at all.” 

“So...what does that mean?” Kankuro asked. Since the bird had returned, it meant that the message had to have been received by Gaara himself.

“I don’t know–” Baki asked. “For now, it just means we wait.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um...very short chapter. very short...sorry! i hope you all enjoy it anyway BUT that does mean that the next chapter should be following very soon!!!!
> 
> thank you again to everyone who has supporting me! i really appreciate it! 
> 
> warning: THIS IS A GAARA-ORIENTED CHAPTER ((for all you gaara haters out there...you know who you are..)) 
> 
> sstellify.tumblr.com

The castle was never Gaara’s home. After years of living in the forsaken village of Shukaku, Gaara had long since forgotten what it felt like to be waited on hand and foot. He had forgotten what it felt like to wake up with guaranteed protection, to not have to fight for himself. 

He had forgotten the taste of fresh food and clean water. He’d forgotten the quiet nights and what it felt like to rest his head on a pillow and sleep. 

To feel safe. 

To feel at home.

However, none of that mattered to him now. Gaara didn’t need it. Gaara was raised to stand on his own to fight on his own. 

After his father sent him to live in Shukaku, Gaara learned what it meant to fend for himself. The people of Shukaku didn’t care that he was a prince or the heir to the throne. They didn’t see a child and his guardian. All they saw were two targets and after a few months, they claimed his uncle’s blood. 

After the fall of his uncle, Gaara understood then that he could not count on anyone to protect him. He couldn’t count on anyone to be there for him or to take care of him because they would all fail. In a world full of Shukakus, Gaara could only count on himself. He could only love himself. He fought only for his own survival and rose to the top of Shukaku as a feared leader. 

He didn’t need to be coddled anymore. He didn’t ned his hand to be held or hugs and kisses. He didn’t need anyone to kiss his wounds and give him treats. Gaara didn’t need soft blankets and pillows or to have everything spoon-fed to him like a child. He wasn’t a baby anymore. He wasn’t weak like his siblings.

Like Kankuro.

Gaara looked down at the note in his hands. It was an invitation to Kankuro’s coronation, from his brother himself. He clenched his fist around the note. Was this their father’s dying wish, to have Kankuro take the thrown over him? He who had trained for years while Kankuro sat on his ass crying into their sister’s bosom? 

He took a deep breath, opening his fist to stare at the note again. 

Why was his brother calling him back? The note mentioned the death of their father and the importance and family ties but Gaara didn’t care for any of that. If Kankuro was truly fit to be king, he would know that family members were nothing more than a liability. They’re meant to hold you back from your purpose and putting them first is setting yourself up for failure. 

Its what their father had taught him. It was the reason their uncle and their mother were no longer on this earth. They sacrificed themselves for the purposes of love and family rather than defending their own. 

“He’s weak...”

It was the only explanation for Kankuro’s “generous” invitation. His brother couldn’t stand on his own two feet with assistance. Temari must not be enough support so he wants to drag Gaara back home. 

He grimaced. Gaara refused to waste his time holding his brother’s hand. He wouldn’t go back for that reason. He refused. 

But he would go back.

Despite the animosity Gaara held for his siblings, there was something pulling Gaara back to his former home. As he stared out of his window at the castle in the distance, he felt a pull taking over his desires. He didn’t know what it was or why it was there but he knew to always trust his instincts. 

That was enough to make up his mind. 

Gaara shoved the note into his pocket and headed for the door, taking no more than his sword with him. He would take this opportunity and find out what was waiting for him at the castle, whether it be his brother's hand or his brother's head.


End file.
